


За Баки

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), koganemushi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Стив готов последовать за Баки куда угодно, хоть на край света.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	За Баки

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть персонажа.

Первое, что слышит Стив, когда возвращается с пробежки, недовольный голос Наташи из-за двери. Поиски Баки завели их в крошечный город на юге Луизианы, а стены гостиниц здесь и вправду сделаны из картона. Даже обычный человек услышит все, что происходит в соседнем номере, не говоря уже о человеке со сверхслухом. Но Наташа не знает, что он уже вернулся. Она не одобряет его планы, о чем уже сказала, не получила желаемой реакции и теперь, судя по всему, выбрала иной путь – давить на Сэма.

– Думаешь, дать ему сбежать из больницы до окончания курса лечения было хорошим решением?

– Я бы посмотрел, как бы ты его остановила. – А вот Сэм, кажется, злится вполне искренне. – Что мне было делать, связать его?!

– Ну, даже не знаю, мог бы попытаться поговорить с ним? Ты же у нас специалист, – Наташа тянет последнее слово намеренно медленно, словно издевается. Но зачем бы ей издеваться над Сэмом? Если только она не рассержена на него. Очень-очень рассержена.

Стив ее понимает. Он тоже зол. Только не на Сэма. В основном Стив злится на самого себя: не успел, не удержал, не прыгнул следом, не смог предотвратить семьдесят лет пыток. Что делать со всеми этими «не», он пока не знает. Поэтому собирается добавить к ним еще парочку: не сдаваться, не бросать поиски, не позволить Баки остаться совсем одному. Пока у Стива есть хотя бы один шанс, он будет пытаться все исправить.

Еще Стив злится на Гидру, но с этой злостью все куда проще. Как только он найдет Баки, они вместе сотрут ее с лица земли. Базу за базой, пока не останется ни одной головы, чтобы воспрянуть вновь. Дважды одну и ту же ошибку он не повторит.

Но пока приоритетом остается Баки. Ни о ком другом Стив все равно и помыслить не может с тех пор, как с лица Солдата слетела маска, обнажая родные черты. Если бы Стив мог, он бы кинулся на поиски сразу же. Но Баки успел ускользнуть. Теперь втроем с Сэмом и Наташей они уже два месяца прочесывают Штаты. Наташа против такого плана, постоянно ищет предлоги, чтобы вернуться в Вашингтон. Но она не знает Баки, а Стив – знает. А еще он все чаще ловит на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд в толпе или замечает, что закрытое на ночь окно утром оказывается приоткрытым. Баки не ушел далеко. Он следует за Стивом, наблюдает и пытается решить, можно ли приблизиться. Если ему нужно время, Стив готов ждать сколько потребуется. В конце концов, пару ночей назад он своими глазами увидел знакомый силуэт на крыше напротив мотеля, в котором они тогда остановились.

– ...Фьюри тоже так считает, – доносится из соседней комнаты голос Наташи. Кажется, Стив упустил какую-то часть беседы. С ним бывает такое, когда он слишком сосредотачивается на поставленной задаче. Или когда думает о Баки. Поэтому сейчас он отвлекается особенно часто.

– Мне плевать, что считает Фьюри, ему не следовало в это вмешиваться. – Сэм, кажется, в шаге от того, чтобы добавить, что ему и на мнение Наташи плевать. – Эта встреча на кладбище была плохой идеей.

Ответа нет долго. Стиву даже становится интересно – Наташа редко соглашается с Сэмом и еще реже оставляет за кем-то в споре последнее слово.

– Он опасен, Сэм. Ты знаешь это не хуже меня, – наконец говорит она, и ее голос звучит потерянно.

– Не смей, Стив понимает, что...

– Ничего он не понимает, Сэм, взгляни правде в глаза, – теперь и Наташа злится по-настоящему. – Фьюри боится, что может прийти момент, когда нам придется... предпринять меры. Для безопасности Стива прежде всего. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы Стив пострадал?

– Ты права, не хочу.

Стива словно окатывает ледяной волной, он замирает перед дверью, едва дыша. Так вот оно что. Приказ от Фьюри. Значит, они считают Баки угрозой, вопреки всему, что Стив рассказал им. Предпринять меры – какая ирония. Говорили бы уже прямо: устранить угрозу.

Как Стив мог быть так слеп? Теперь он, кажется, понял, почему Баки держался на расстоянии. Все это время он скрывался не от Стива, а сторонился Сэма и Наташи, справедливо не доверяя им.

Решение приходит моментально. Бесшумно развернувшись на месте, Стив идет прочь от номера. Никому нельзя доверять. У Стива никогда не было никого, кроме Баки, и сейчас нет. Теперь его очередь следовать за Баки. И он последует. Хоть на край света.

Через пару минут Стив спускается на стоянку и не слышит, как Наташа говорит вновь:

– Мы возвращаемся обратно в Вашингтон. Стиву нужна квалифицированная медицинская помощь, Сэм, а не погоня за призраком. Ему придется принять, что Барнс мертв. Если под маской Солдата вообще был он. Столько лет прошло, Стив мог ошибиться.

– Не мог. Ты же сама видела лицо Стива, когда он понял, кого убил на мосту.


End file.
